Mikhail's Magic Tree Guide
This is just a general guide for people that are well into the game and knows the basics for playing. This guide is a little wordy and is based on my opinions and experience. Starting out As you start, you will notice many quests that you need to perform. I would suggests not using any stars to skip any of these quests. *I would suggest to not build any houses except the Farm and Sewing House. The other houses are there if you want to customize your avatar. *Once again, do not skip any of these quests no matter how much they annoy you. You will need to save these precious stars you earn. *These quests as you level up will never disappear until you finish them, so you have all the time in the world to complete. **This doesn't apply if it's an event quest. Making Money (Exp too) *If you are level 20, you should be able to buy Potatos and Kohirabi, those are going to be your cash crops. *If you have the time to plant Kohirabi it is recommended since you will be able to make more money than Potatos in 12 hours. (Organic preferably) *If you do not have the time or energy just plant Potatos. *Organic Crops give you a lot of money, but they will die if you don't harvest them in time. *For night time, you should plan what time you are going to go back on the game, so when you go on, they will be ready for you without it sitting there for an hour. *For normal trees, I would just suggest planting Cherry trees, because they give you seeds needed for ghost seeds. *If you can't do Organic that's fine since it would be such a pain waiting for their revival, you'll just get less money/Exp/ Not Enough Energy? If you are one of those people who have an abundance of Magic trees and don't have enough energy to actually harvest your crops or trees, hopefully I can give you suggestions. *Whenever you go on your farm on a fresh day, you'll find many things are ready to harvest. *I personally set the crops at a later time so during the day I can harvest them with my Hearts recovered. *When I first go on, I harvest my magic trees my crops are ready at a later time. *I choose trees that take the longest time or important trees. *Important trees would probably include the ones that you need a seed for a recipe or a collection. *It doesn't hurt to wait for your friends to help you, unless you need it. *I usually leave my C class trees alone since I don't really need them at the time. *If you have Patissier, it will become a great help to you in the future. *Salamander of Sun Elf are really useful costumes, since they recover hearts faster. Organizing your Farm Town *Upgrading your house will become important if you have a lot of Magic trees. *Try putting your shops close together so they don't have awkward gaps in between. *Settle on where you want your Magic trees and organize them so the same trees are next to each other. *Have an area made for your crops and trees. *To avoid rocks, trees, and crystals, just put flowers everywhere else so they only grow on the outside not bothering your space, but if you leave an empty space they will take that opportunity and grow there, possibly leaving you with a bear. Or you can just you the rest to decorate. I'm bad at decorating and too lazy to. **White Lion and Bears are helpful for keeping obstacles away since they will only allow four and five obstacles to spawn respectively. Note: White Lion and Bears are only available through Pink Animal Box. *This is just how I organize my farm, everyone has their own way. Costumes Costume tips for the Sewing House. *Dryad - Recommended. Pros: +5 crops and trees, high 90% Success rate. Cons: Low maximum heart capacity..ugly..? *Undine - Recommended. Pros: Ability to water any tree once instead of three times, 75% Success rate. Cons: Low Maximum heart capacity. *Patissier - Recommended if you lack energy frequently. Note: If you own Cotton Cloth, this won't really be needed. Pros: Can consume a milk and get two energies instead of one. Cons: Low maximum heart capacity. *Salamander - If you play very frequently this will be very helpful. Note: If you are going to change into a different costume, drink a milk or use up an energy so hearts do not go away.' Pros:' *Sun Elf - This is similar to Salamander, *Sweetie *Gryupain *Avari *Eldar *Shurani *Mutah/Muchi *Sky Fairy *Fable Fairy *Jester Elf *Amor Be an Awesome Neighbor Just some tips when visiting other people's farms. *First look for "Help" and "Don't touch" signs and help or do not touch according to what it is. *Many people who have a bunch of Magic trees will general put them in rows of fives, so go for those. *Don't cut down trees unless they want you to, breaking rocks and crystals will be more beneficial for your neighbour since they take more energy out of them. *Please do not click randomly. *Ask your neighbor if you are unsure on what to do on their farm. *If you are nice to the community, they will be nice back. Mutah's Statue *Notes are sometimes rather difficult to find. *This is what I have experienced, it may be different for you. *If you have any open spaces on your farm, click all of them. Most of the time, the note will be in one of those spaces and you do not need to run through it. *If you can not find it in any open spaces, run through all of your unharvested trees/crops, even unloved/unfed animals apply, you should be able to find it there. *I honestly don't know how to find the note when your farm has no more available room. I click and run through my flower decorations first, and then I run through my unharvested trees/crops, and then I run through my animals. *If I still can't find it, I just scale the whole damn place, or just leave it. *Everyone has notes that are hard for them to find, for me G note is harder. For others it might be the R note, it depends on the player. Mixing Seeds *Mixing ABB combinations is going to be how you get a lot of your trees. *Mixing higher and multiple class seeds will not give you a better chance for a rarer tree. **Ex: Mixing AAA or SBB or something similar might just give you a Choco Fudge tree because the roulette is random. *Do not use recipe seeds that are rare or frequently used as mixers. Binding This is for all you reckless binders. *DO NOT bind S class trees if you don't have a lot. **The pro of mixing S class trees is that you have a much higher chance of getting a different S class tree you want. *The best trees to bind are A class trees from the recipe book such as Cream Cake Tree, and Mandrake Tree if you are aiming for a higher tier tree. *Binding C class trees are only good for an event that does not require any class. *You will never get a tree lower class than the trees you binded. **Ex: Binding an A+A class tree can give you an A class tree, it will never be a lower class, but it can be a higher class if you're lucky, so you might have chances of getting an S class tree. **Keep in mind, if you bind two trees that are different classes like B+A class trees, you have chances of getting both B and A class trees, and if you're lucky you might just get an S class tree. Random Tips *Use costumes such as Avari, Eldar, Sweetie, Shurani, Mischievous Fairy, or Flower Fairy for crops depending on what you want. *Flower Fairy will be helpful when you harvest any trees in general since it gives you 150% seed drop and 150% exp, but use Gryupain if you feel that it gives more seeds. *If you plant more crops/trees, wear Eldar, Shurani, Sweetie, or Flower Fairy in order to receive more exp. *When visiting your friends, wear Avari, Eldar, Shurani?, Sweetie?, Mischievous Fairy?, or Flower Fairy? inorder to get more exp/money. *Make other accounts. This will be your life saver. If you just make a noob account, name it something random, level them up, plant trees, you get more help. I unlocked Cherry trees on one of my accounts, and I am able to get more Cherry seeds that I can send to my main. Also, on a different account, you can plant Apple trees, and send apple seeds to your main to mix for random seeds. *Making other accounts, also let's you visit yourself if you ever need the immediate help. *When you go to sleep, put on the costume that gives you the highest amount of hearts, but do not replace with a costume that has a smaller amount of hearts, or else you will lose them. If you do want to change costumes, simply drink a milk or use an energy to keep your hearts.